fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Love♥Pretty Cure
(愛♥プリキュア) Love♥Pretty Cure is a magical girl anime series produced by SingMeloetta and is their 1st "true" Pretty Cure series. The series' main motifs are love, jewels and weddings. Love♥Pretty Cure episodes Synopsis On what you'd expect to be your average day in the small and neighborly Aisaki Town, an unknown girl appears out of nowhere. Quickly following after her are the Captors of Heartbreak Land, a place which has become filled with hatred and fighting thanks to the Captors of Heartbreak Land: Four evil dictators who took over Romance Land to fill it with their own feelings of hopelessness and despair. Before they knew it, the two girls, Aika Suzuki, Makoto Moriya were helping to fight off the Heartbreak Land as the legendary Wedding Pretty Cure! Characters Pretty Cure * [[Aika Suzuki|'Aika Suzuki']]: A hopeless romantic, she is the main heroine of the series. She is usually a sweet girl, but is also a perfectionist, and is usually the first one to panic if something doesn't go exactly as planned. Her alter ego is Cure Bride, and she controls the power of love. * [[Makoto Moriya|'Makoto Moriya']]: Stubborn and fearless but extremely protective and surprisingly motherly, she would do anything for anyone whose close to her, and is extremely loyal. However, she is not afraid of punishing those who hurt anyone close to her. Her alter ego is Cure Promise, and she has the power of hope. * Madeline Sycamore:' '''A naive, child-like, and mysterious girl who just randomly appeared in Aisaki Town along with her mascot, she seems to know a lot about the sudden transformation known as Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is '''Cure Princess', and she has the power of beauty. Mascots Dovi: He is the Fairy of the Wedding Cures, and is in Aika's care, and they usually get along well, but Dovi has mentioned that Aika is quite scary when she's upset. He is quite the Casanova, constantly going through a cycle of flirting with and getting rejected by Lulu. He ends his sentences with -ovi! Lulu: She is Madeline's fairy, and as such, is in her care. Lulu thinks very highly of Madeline and is somewhat overprotective. She tends to speak for Madeline when teaching the others about Pretty Cure. Unlike most Cure-fairy relationships, Lulu is the one who takes care of Madeline due to her naivete. She ends her sentences with -ru! Waltz: Carnet's fairy, Waltz is very wise, adult-like, and empathetic. She ends her sentences with -tsu. Heartbreak Land Kageri: The shadow like creatures that the Captors of Heartbreak Land use to posses everyday objects from Earth to attack innocent people. [[Wrath|'Wrath']]: 'He prefers to use physical combat of his means of getting his way and defeating the Pretty Cure. The first Captor of Heartbreak Land that the Pretty Cure battle. He mainly uses the Kageri to possess objects for the Pretty Cure to fight. The Fantasy Rings he put in stone were the Fantasy Rings Garnet and Fantasy Rings Pearl. 'Yososhi: '''The second Captor of Heartbreak Land that the Pretty Cure encounter, she usually uses her ice powers as defense to prevent the Pretty Cure from even touching her. The Fantasy Rings she sealed in stone were the Fantasy Rings Blue Topaz and Fantasy Rings Sapphire. '''Zurua: Fushoji's second-in-command, as well as the one who brainwashed him into leading the Captors of Heartbreak Land in the first place. The Fantasy Rings that she put in stone are the Fantasy Rings Amethyst, as well as creating the fake Fantasy Tiara Onyx. [[Fushoji|'Fushoji']]: The prince of Romance Land (and brainwashed prince of Heartbreak Land). He uses hidden dark magic and brainwashing to win battles. He put the Diamond Fantasy Ring and the Fantasy Tiara in stone. Others from the Pretty Kingdom Queen Carnet: 'The Queen of the entire Pretty Kingdom, she is Madeline's mother, who sent her to Aisaki Town on the mission of saving Fushoji. 'King Hiroki: 'Madeline's father and the king of the Pretty Kingdom. While on Earth, he disguises himself as Makoto's father in order to get closer to his true daughter, who was taken in by Makoto and her family. Others from Aisaki Town 'Takara Moriya: Makoto's father, who works at Prism Jewels, the town's jewelry store. Hiroki disguises himself as Takara for a short while to get closer to Madeline. Atsuko Moriya: 'Makoto's mother, who works in a bakery. She is stated and seen to be very gullible. Items 'Fantasy Rings: The rings that allow them to transform from their basic pretty cure forms into better, more powerful forms. Each ring has a different gemstone in the middle with a golden base. Fantasy Tiara: Cure Princess' transformation item starting in episode 45. It has the same powers as the Fantasy Rings, except it is a golden tiara with a white diamond in the middle instead of a golden ring with a jewel in the center. Despair Shards: The main items that the villains use. Sometimes, they give shards to the Fushigi to make them more powerful, but can also insert them into people as well. When the Pretty Cure defeat the all of the shard holders, the spell on Fushoji/Kaoru will be broken. Movies Love♥Pretty Cure!: Central Palace e ikou!: The movie that takes place during the series. Movie-only Characters Locations Aisaki Town: The town in which the story of Love♥Pretty Cure usually takes place, and where Aika and Makoto live. [[Haname Academy|'Haname Academy']]: The school that Aika, Makoto, and, for a short period of time, Madeline go to.' ' '''Pretty Kingdom: '''Madeline and Lulu's home. Story Two best friends, Aika Suzuki and Makoto Moriya, are walking home from school together on what seems to be your peaceful average day in the small town that they've called home all of their lives, Aisaki Town. However, when a girl they've never met suddenly appears out of what seems like thin air along with a unicorn plush doll of some sort, they're suddenly attacked by a cherry blossom tree and asked by a mysterious bird, who gives them two golden rings, to transform and become the legendary Wedding Pretty Cure, Cure Bride and Cure Promise. Unsure of what to do, they do what the bird tells them to do and successfully transform. After the fight is over, they go back to look for the mysterious girl, to no avail. The bird meets them again after the fight however, and tells them the story of the Wedding Pretty Cure, and how the two now need to form an even stronger bond with each other if they want to save Heartbreak Land and turn it back into Romance Land. While trying to defeat the first of the captors, they discover more about the mysterious girl that they encountered from the day when they became Pretty Cure, with her being able to transform into the mysterious Cure Princess, and her "doll" turns out to be her own mascot, Lulu. After defeating the first captor, Wrath, in battle, Cure Promise and Cure Bride receive their first Fantasy Rings, the Fantasy Rings Pearl and Garnet respectively. Trivia * This series is trying to get to 100%. This makes it SingMeloetta's 1st series to try and reach this milestone. * The series is based slightly off of the anime Wedding Peach. Category:User:SingMeloetta Category:Fan Series Category:Love♥Pretty Cure Category:Love Themed Series Category:Jewels Themed Fanseries